buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Dangerous Combination
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Real men fight their own battles, so pick up that spear and give it all you got! Hello fellow Buddyfighters, it is time for another Daily Decklist Development, and we are finally handling the might that is Danger World, and their mighty weapon-based fighting strategy. Now, I am not the best player when it comes to playing or building Danger World, but I promise that I will try my best in delivering to my fullest ability. So then, with that said, let us take a look. Those who have played with, against, or just witnessed a Danger World player do his thing, know how explosive a true Armorknight deck can be, with the highest damage output in the entire game so far, it speaks volumes. We are starting of with the cute little puppy himself, Armorknight Cerberus "SD". This little mutt is going to make a lot of your opponents cry when gets slapped in the soul of the right monster, to the point where they might just ragequit on you. Salamander is there simply for being a Size 1 that has reliable damage output and clearing abilities, and having some of the smaller dudes is always good. Eagle "A" is actually important, believe it or not. Having the additional protection against bounce mechanics to protect your item is actually much more valuable now, because...Magic World exists. We are running 2 of Archangel simply because of size issues, but you can shuffle around spells to have more copies of him. Archangel lets you have a free Double Attacker for extra damage outputs when needed. Even without giving him soul, he is a good damage beater. Play him on top of Cerberus and something else to really spell pain for your opponent. We are also running the mischievious Dark Miserea, with his Soulguard, Move and healing, he is always welcome in Danger World. Well most of the time, anyway. Yes people. I know. It's Armorknight Iblis. I deserve to burn, right? It's not my fault he is such a good card. He combines well with Cerberus "SD", he has the Double Attack, Soulguard, and he just costs a gauge. It would be stupid NOT to run this card, really. Other than that, we have Demon "A" who just adds to the damage output you have, first by attacking himself, and then giving your item the ability to attack again. Plus...you might not even need to ever actually play him, because of our little ace card... GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A", the new Impact Monster for Armorknights, with the ability to give your Item no less than 2 souls, and the option to attack in final phase, and making it indestructible to effects. GIGA Cerberus pushes your damage for an additional 5 points by itself, so we see that the damage is starting to really add up. Items and powerful spells are more important to Danger World than any other world, I believe. Why is this? Well, as their strategy is heavily item-based, and the monsters exist to buff the items....they need to draw and defend some way? Battle Aura Circle and Shredding Battle Wall are our defensive spells, both maxed out. Burst Deity Calling Ritual is a draw 2 if you have an item, which you should have most of the time, so it is amazing to have early on. Super Strength Replenishment is where we will get most of our gauge from, Dont use it all up willy nilly. Armor Reuse to get back all our powerful Armorknights once again. Yes, Iblis will never die, we get it, you all hate it. Divine Crash is our counter removal, because it took Danger World 2 years to get such a card...dont ask me why. Now to get into the meat of things. Demon Wind Slash is our 1-of item with 3 crit. Running 9 items if often prefered in Danger World, so having a main and secondary weapon leaves a spot open for an additional beatstick, and this axe does the job. Aratogame is the next one, and this item is...actually immune to destruction by itself. That is something else. And lastly we have the powerful Dangerous Craddle. The infinite armanents stored in this thing allows for some ugly combo plays. With GIGA Cerberus, you can actually slap a new weapon in the soul, buffing the crit even further. And it allows Iblis to have easy access to his bonus abilities. Good card. So yeah, with all things considered... A Dangerous Craddle with at least an Aratogame in the soul, Demon "A" in the drop, and Iblis on the field, with GIGA Cerberus in hand, can push for 18 damage in one turn. Yes, you can do this on your very first turn, which is insane. This is just how destructive the deck is when played correctly. Its kinda scary. Category:Blog posts